


romance in a world of politics

by ayebydan



Series: hpmaymadness [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: In arranged pureblood marriages romance is a dream. Yet for Narcissa it is a reality.





	romance in a world of politics

Romance was always something that Narcissa had hoped for as a child but not something she ever expected to personally experience. Her marriage is not meant to be about love after all but heirs and legacies and fortune. She is sure to many women it will not be so impressive and perhaps even seen as just a show of money but she knows her mother never received flowers personally plucked from her own flowerbeds in Spring. The house she grew up in did not have house elves trained in gardening allowing them to pull out and plant flowers of Narcissa's choosing each year so she could sip tea in the sun in Springtime and wine in Summer. 

Lucius did not take her out to fine restaurants often because she could not be herself there. A mask had to be worn at all times. No, instead he had elves cook her dishes from around the world and served at home with candles and fine wine. It had all the perks of eating out without the hassle of worrying about headlines in the morning papers. It was their own romance and it makes her happy. Happiness is not something so easily attained when marriage is a political move and your future a bargaining chip. And yet, Narcissa has hers.


End file.
